PROJECT SUMMARY The overall goal of the Biostatistics Core (BC) is to provide statistical design and analysis expertise supporting the research efforts of Moffitt Cancer Center (MCC) members. Service begins with analytical design and determination of sample size (e.g., grant and clinical trial submissions), leading to project conduct, monitoring of accumulating research data on active projects, and manuscript development. The BC provides key quantitative analytical results, including tables, figures, and scientific conclusions. Faculty biostatisticians provide education and training in biostatistics, participate actively in the Scientific Review Committees (SRC) and Protocol Review & Monitoring Committee (PRMC), and serve as reviewers for internal grant applications. The BC's Specific Aims are to: 1) Support members by providing high-quality biostatistical design and analysis services; 2) Educate and train investigators on biostatistical resources and tools; and 3) Develop and implement methods for state-of-the-art statistical analyses. The BC also supports the conduct of research through involvement on various oversight committees (e.g., SRC and PRMC). The BC includes nine faculty, seven staff biostatisticians, a Core Facility Manager and a Project Manager. Faculty biostatisticians dedicate 50% to 60% of their effort to the BC and are supported by grant funding, revenue from clinical trials, and institutional support. Staff biostatisticians and the Core Facility Manager are dedicated to the BC and are supported by chargebacks, revenue from clinical trials, and institutional support. BC faculty and staff are involved at all stages of scientific research, from study design to publication of research findings. Most BC efforts involve BC faculty-staff teams. During the past funding cycle, the BC played significant roles in both the Lung and Skin SPORE grants. In addition, BC biostatisticians are part of every investigator-initiated therapeutic clinical trial conducted at MCC. Over the past five years, the BC has supported over 500 clinical trials, research efforts across all five research programs, and research projects that have received SRC approval. In the most recent fiscal year, the BC supported 78 members, with 75% of usage for peer-reviewed-funded members. There are two BC faculty members on each of four SRCs and the PRMC.